U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,936 to Kahn et al, issued Nov. 25, 1980, relates to microbiologically stable intermediate-moisture foods, and other products, which are normally maintained at freezer temperatures. These foods are broadly characterized as having a water activity of about 0.75 to 0.90, a sugar to water ratio of about 1:1 and a sugar content which is at least 50% dextrose, fructose, or a combination thereof. One embodiment disclosed is microbiologically stable beverage concentrates, including tea concentrates, which are adapted to flow at about 10.degree. F. These beverage concentrates generally comprise 35-45% water; sugar in a ratio to water of 1.8:1 to 1.2:1; a minor but effective amount of flavoring; 75-100% fructose/dextrose (based on the total sugar content) with the amount of fructose being 10-30%. Examples 3 and 4 of this patent disclose iced tea concentrates where the sugar component is based on a combination of dextrose and an Iso-sweet fructose-dextrose syrup. The sugar component of this Iso-sweet syrup comprises 50% dextrose, 42% fructose, 1.5% maltose, 1.5% iso-maltose, and 5% higher saccharides.